


Goner

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: As a trainee, Ymir comes to terms with her fate, and wonders if she can cheat death through a certain blond cadet. Based on the song Goner by twenty-one pilots.





	Goner

**Author's Note:**

> More song-fics, yay!

_I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath,_  
I want to be known by you,  
I want to be known by you. 

 

Her time was short. She had…eight years left? Maybe more.  
It was impossible for Ymir to know for sure. Not that it mattered, she was a goner. Living off of borrowed time.

If she were by herself, she had no idea if she would have made it this far. She hated everything about herself, what she had done to others, what she had let others to do her. It was a nightmare. 

Even worse was the idea of being forever erased from history.  
When she died, who would remember her?

Across the field, a small blond held up a glass of water for another trainee.

Ymir was a goner. She couldn’t save herself, but could she save another?

Could she save Krista Lenz?

Something about her, whether it was the bounce in her step, the smile that always felt a little forced, or the kind words that weren’t natural, made Ymir want to know everything about her. To learn every secret, every lie, and truth. She made Ymir want to stay alive.

Ymir would die. She knew it was an unavoidable truth that sat below her skin. But when she died, if there was someone left to remember her name, would she really be gone?

She wanted to know everything about Krista, and she wanted Krista to know everything about her. To know each other, the flaws, the facades, and be okay with it, was there anything better?

Her feet moved on their own accord, walking towards her friend. Sure, her comrades here would remember her, but not the version she wanted them to. It was Krista’s memory she wanted to stay in. Their eyes met, Krista’s flashing in surprise. Ymir should be ashamed for staring, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad.

As long as Krista was alive to remember her, she was never truly gone. Her legacy could live on in the hands of the 104th’s favorite blond. A silent plea passed between them, one Ymir could only hope Krista would understand.

‘Don’t let me be gone,’


End file.
